One of the problems which is solved by the invention is within the explosives technology to remove water from a bore hole in a simple and inexpensive way, and to protect the explosive which is added to the bore hole from moisture. On the whole, the requirement often arises within the technical field to be able to separate a space from contact with the surrounding environment, e.g. casting.